Summary Administrative Core: The Administrative Core of OPR is led by Core Director (Douglas S. Massey) and an Executive Committee that consists of the Associate Director (Nancy Cannuli), Core Directors for Public Infrastructure (Sara McLanahan), Information (Noreen Goldman) Computing (Matthew Salganik), Statistics (German Rodr?guez), and Development (Noreen Goldman), plus the Director of Graduate Studies (Marta Tienda). Together, they make policy and exercise authority over all OPR administrative, computer, and technical staff and meet as a group at least twice a year. The director of OPR is appointed for a four-year term by the Dean of the Faculty after consultation with all OPR research associates and the Dean of the Woodrow Wilson School. The Administrative Core seeks to realize OPR's overall scientific aims by providing the strongest possible administrative support for the center's research agenda. Its specific aims are: (1) to support grant preparation and management; (2) to serve as liaison with Princeton administrative officials in order to facilitate demographic research and interdisciplinary, inter-institutional, and international collaboration; (3) to provide support for the smooth operation of OPR's weekly Notestein seminar series; (4) to provide assistance to OPR's other cores and Core Directors as needed; and (5) to offer general administrative and clerical support for individual and institutional research activities.